An Oak's Leaf
by LittleMusicLover
Summary: Throughout her journey Leaf has suffered and gained. Gary has stood by her side no matter what the circumstance was. Together they faced whatever it was life threw at them. He was her oak. She was his leaf. LATEST UPDATE: Miscommunication can be devastating for all relationships, and when Leaf faces her greatest challenge, she loses Gary in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first story. Basically it will be a few one shots on Leaf's life, based on the song 'Never Grow Up' by Taylor Swift. I am planning on writing a longer story but that won't be coming along for a while, and I want to improve my writing before I post it as well. **

**So please read this and tell me how I can improve :) I don't really mind what you say just don't full on hate me and I will be happy. **

**So I know reading through this again, I think it is a bit rushed, but I couldn't really figure out how to stop that, because I have a habit of making things really long winded. So if you have any tips that would be greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song 'Never Grow Up' or Pokémon. **

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

"Leaf! It's so nice to see you. Gary's up in his room if you would like to go there."

"Hi Professor Oak. Thank you Professor Oak."

Leaf bounded up the stairs of the house, leaving her mother and the Professor alone in the hallway.

"Thank you so much for taking her Professor."

"It's no trouble at all Melanie. Gary loves having Leaf over."

"I know, it's just this is such short notice and she's only seven. I mean, what else-"

"It's fine. You have to do what you can for family."

Melanie Green nodded, "Thank you Professor."

With that she hurried out of the house, getting in the taxi that had been waiting outside.

Professor Oak stood by the window and watched her go.

_**Pokémon **_

Leaf bounded up the stairs. She knew exactly where to go to get to Gary's room. Her mother worked

with his grandfather, the Professor, and she had known Gary for all seven years of her life, and been over to his house on many occasions.

This time though, was different. This time, Leaf was going to stay over the night. A whole night! But the best part was yet to come. Gary didn't know yet, and she loved surprising people.

Leaf threw open the door to his room, "Gary!"

The boy was lying on his bed, auburn hair messy as always. He sat up quickly, yelping when his head hit the frame of the bed above.

"Leaf, Gramps didn't tell me you were coming."

"I know. Mummy only arranged it with him this morning."

"That's great." Gary's face lit up, a grin slowly making its way across it.

But Leaf wasn't finished, "There's more. I get to stay over tonight."

Gary leapt off his bed, "Really? You've never stayed over before. This'll be the best! Come on, we need to celebrate. There's some lemonade in the fridge, and Daisy made a cake yesterday. We'll have a feast!"

_**Pokémon **_

It was past nine when Professor Oak finally got the mischievous duo to go to bed.

"Come on you two, if you go to sleep late you won't be able to do so much tomorrow."

Leaf and Gary finally conceded, but not before having one last game of Hide and Seek with the Professor. Soon they were in bed, Leaf on the top bunk, Gary on the bottom.

"Professor Oak, when's Mummy coming tomorrow?"

The old man hesitated before he answered, "I'm not sure Leaf. We didn't arrange that. How forgetful of us." He laughed, a nervous kind, but luckily the small girl bought it, laughing with him.

"So then maybe I'll have to stay here forever." She smiled up at him, an innocent girl, and inwardly, Professor Oak sighed.

"Lord help us."

_**Pokémon **_

"Professor Oak, why hasn't Mummy come yet?"

The two seven year olds and Professor Oak were sitting around the dinner table. Professor Oak looked out the window, "I don't know Leaf. I'm sure she'll be here soon. You don't mind staying here a bit longer, do you?"

The doorbell rang.

"I think that's your mother now, Leaf. Why don't you and Gary go up and get your things?"

"Okay, Professor. Come on, Gary."

"I'll race you Leaf. Ready, go!" The pair ran out of the room, leaving Professor Oak alone. He went to the door and opened it, and saw the tear stained face of Melanie Green.

"I've got cancer, Professor Oak. It's bad. The doctors think I have a seven percent chance of making it. And if I do, then it's almost certain it will come back soon."

"Melanie…" He moved close to her, and hugged her, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

_**Pokémon **_

Leaf walked into the hallway with Gary beside her. She stopped when she saw her mother crying.

"What's wrong, Mummy?"

Melanie looked up, her eyes meeting Leaf's briefly before she looked away.

"Mummy?"

"Why don't we go have some hot chocolate?" Professor Oak suggested. He guided Melanie into the kitchen, leaving Leaf with Gary.

Leaf felt tears building up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Her shoulders were shaking, and she felt Gary wrap his arms around her.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her, like it was a stupid question, "Hugging you, what else?"

"Why?"

"That's what Gramps was doing when your mum was crying. Do you want me not to?"

"No, it's okay. It's nice."

They stood there for a few moments, before Leaf controlled her tears, and pushed Gary off her. Then they followed the adults into the kitchen.

_**Pokémon **_

Melanie looked up as her daughter and her friend came into the kitchen, and silently sat across from her. She looked at Professor Oak before she started speaking.

"I went to the hospital a few days ago Leaf. It was nothing serious, just a routine check-up," she added when she saw Leaf's scared face.

"Then what's wrong? Did something happen to Dad?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just that the doctors saw something unusual, so they thought they would look into it a bit more."

"Are you sick?"

Melanie paused, then started, "Just a little bit. What I have, it doesn't happen to everyone, and the doctors don't have a cure for it yet."

Leaf froze, her body tensed, and she felt Gary shift beside her.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I will be, for now. I have to go back in next week and get a few procedures done, then I'll be out, and all better."

"What do you have?"

Melanie breathed in deeply. She wished her daughter wasn't so curious, or so smart. She would know what cancer was.

"I have cancer, honey."

There was silence in the room; a pin dropping could have been heard.

"No!" Leaf cried, the tears were coming back and she couldn't stop them. "People die from cancer Mummy! You're going to die! You can't die!" She leapt up and ran around and hugged her mum, harder than she ever had before. "You can't die, Mummy, I love you, you can't leave me!"

"I know, sweetie. I promise I won't go anywhere."

But as Melanie looked up, and her eyes met Professor Oak's, she knew that the inevitable would come.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got heaps of views but no reviews :( Please, please, please review. It's the only way I can get better, and I honestly don't care if you just say you hate it, or something like that, I just want to be able to improve. **

**But yeah, so here's another one shot. It's a few years on, and continues with the same ideas from the last one shot. And I had to include some childish OldRivalShipping. I just had to. I love them together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the song.**

_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

Leaf was hurrying through the streets of Pallet Town, both hands playing with her hair, trying to get the unruly locks to sit flat as she ran.

How could she have told her dad not to worry about her? She didn't even want to go to school. How could she have thought she might get to something on time when she didn't even want to go? She'd have a hard enough time getting there on time when she wanted to go. If her mum was there, this never would have happened…

No. Leaf shook her head. This was not the time to think about that. She continued running, dodging around the rain puddles that were on the ground. Luckily, the rain had cleared overnight and the outdoor ceremony could go ahead.

**Pokémon **

Professor Oak was driving with Gary in the back seat. It was his graduation from Trainer's School today, so Professor Oak had decided to go with him.

He saw a young girl with long brown hair sprinting down the street, jumping over puddles and dodging the people on the sidewalk.

"Is that Leaf?" He asked his grandson. He saw Gary's head shoot up from out of his lap at the mention of the girl's name. He suppressed a chuckle. Leaf really was going to be very pretty once she got a little older. He couldn't blame Gary for his reaction.

"Pull over Gramps. She's probably running late."

Professor Oak did as Gary requested, and watched the two youngster's conversation quietly.

**Pokémon **

"Leaf?"

She stopped abruptly and spun around. She would recognise that voice anywhere. Of course, she hadn't heard much of it lately…

No. She shook her head again. When did she start thinking such sad thoughts?

"Do you want a ride, Leaf?" He brought her back to the present. Gary was leaning out the window of his grandfather's car, and he moved to open the door for her.

Leaf sighed in relief. Maybe she would get to the school after all. And maybe things would be okay again…

No. Don't think that.

"Thank you, much appreciated."

She hopped into the car and Professor Oak began driving again.

"So why are you so late, Leaf? I thought your father would have gotten you there on time," Professor Oak asked.

Leaf felt a blush rise to her cheeks, she knew she was going to get laughed at, "I told him to meet me there because he had things to do and I could get myself there on time." Leaf replied.

"And your dad believed that?" Gary laughed, "You're the most unorganised person I know Leaf."

"Shut up Gary." Leaf retorted, brushing aside Gary's insult, and ignoring Professor Oak's chuckle from the front seat. Leaf paused, "Oh, Professor Oak, could you please drop me off around the block from school?"

**Pokémon **

Professor Oak thought that the suggestion was quite strange. He looked at her through the rear view mirror, trying to gauge some kind of reason for her question from her actions.

She was staring at her lap, her fingers intertwined on it. He could see her constantly biting her lip, and he noticed there was a mark on her right arm.

Professor Oak also noticed that Gary was looking at her, a look of concern on his face. He, too, was biting his lip, as if he wanted to say something but was unsure whether he should.

Then Professor Oak realised that today was the 11th of August, exactly eleven months from when Melanie Green had passed. Leaf went to visit the cemetery once a month, on this day. What a shame it had to fall on her graduation.

"Of course Leaf. Outside the cemetery?"

"Thank you Professor Oak. That would be good."

A movement from Gary caught Professor Oak's eye. He had reached out his hand to put it on Leaf's, but she moved her hands away to lean against the window.

**Pokémon **

Soon enough they had arrived at the cemetery, and Leaf got out of the car.

"Thank you for the ride, Professor Oak."

"Not a problem Leaf."

Gary didn't say a word, instead choosing to look out the opposite window. Leaf opened her mouth, and then shut it again.

If she was honest with herself, she knew she was the reason there was so much tension between the two.

But when was Leaf ever honest with herself? It was so much easier not to be.

She hated that Gary had left her, abandoned her in the schoolyard at lunches, in classes. When she was struggling with some theory work he never helped her unless she asked him.

And he was the only one she would ever go to for help.

At least, now.

"I miss you, Mum."

Leaf remembered back to the first time that she and Gary had fought. It had been when they were both nine, only a year ago. She had finally managed to 'grow a backbone', as her mother would have put it. Leaf had been revelling in her new found freedom, and so an argument between the growingly arrogant Gary and herself had begun. She couldn't remember what it was about though, something about Pokéblock flavours and who would feed the Pokémon.

Gary hadn't spoken to her for weeks afterwards, and her mother had told her that it was because he liked her. She had said that Leaf wasn't supposed to understand, but boys had this urge to be better at anything, especially when it was with someone they loved.

Then she told Leaf to wait.

Wait.

He would come around, and things would go back to normal.

Except things hadn't been normal. They hadn't been normal for eleven months.

Blinking back the tears that had made their way to her green eyes, Leaf turned and walked out of the cemetery and to the school grounds.

**Pokémon **

When Leaf arrived, there were students everywhere in the courtyard, but three in particular stood out.

Why did they have to be here?

One had shoulder length blonde hair. Another had very tanned skin, and black hair tied into two plaits, coiled around her head. The last had burgundy hair, a tall figure, and gorgeous blue eyes.

Leaf tried to run, but they found her.

"We saw you get here, pipsqueak." That was the blonde.

"Don't call her that, Macy," the girl with the plaits said, "It's mean. By the way, Leaf. I don't think it was nice what you said to Josie yesterday."

Leaf forced her eyes up to look the girl in the eyes.

"What do you mean, Becca? I didn't say anything to Josie."

"You didn't say it to me Leaf," Josie answered, "That's the point. It's rude to say something behind someone's back."

"I didn't say anything."

"Of course you didn't. You never do." Josie leaned in and whispered in her ear, "But no one else knows that. And no one else knows that your mummy died because she was weak. They think she actually had something wrong with her. But, I guess she did too. She had to, to have lived with you for so long."

Leaf gasped, and she felt rage come over her.

She had no idea where it had come from. She had never felt this angry whenever the trio had decided to bully her.

Maybe it was too much; her grief at her mother's passing, her frustration towards Gary, and her jubilation that she was finally going to be leaving this school.

She punched out at Josie, her small fist coming into contact with her cheek.

Josie cried out in pain, and Leaf froze. Now she was in trouble. She would never be able to get a Pokémon if she was considered violent.

She heard the three girls run off to get a teacher, and she ran in the other direction, trying to find somewhere, someone who she would be safe with.

**Pokémon **

Gary watched as Leaf made her way into the school grounds. He began to make his way to her through the crowd of people.

He couldn't let it end like this.

Leaf was his best friend, and in a few weeks they would be getting their first Pokémon and beginning their journeys. He couldn't let them part ways on bad terms.

There.

He finally saw her, running through the crowd.

Why would she be running?

He saw her face, tearstained and red.

He made his way to her.

"Leaf?"

She kept running.

"Leaf!" He grabbed at her arm, stopping her in mid stride, and she fell back against him.

He turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders. Her body was shaking.

"Leaf, why are you crying?"

Leaf straightened, and wiped her face with her arm.

"I'm not."

"You are. Your face is red and blotchy."

"What a nice thing to say."

Gary was shocked. She'd never been sarcastic with him. This wasn't right.

He knew what was wrong with her. It was that trio, Becca, Josie and Macy. He had seen what they were doing to her, but he hadn't stepped in. Who would? When you're ten, you don't want to get involved.

He had been waiting.

Waiting for her to come to him so he could help her.

But she never did.

"What the heck Leaf? What did I do? I'm trying to be nice to you."

"Well you're not doing a very good job."

"Fine. I don't care. I wanted to tell you your dad was here and he wants to see you."

He stormed off into the crowd, without another glance at her.

**Pokémon **

Leaf froze. Her dad couldn't see her like this. He would know something was wrong, and she would have to tell him. Worse still, if Josie and her friends had found a teacher they would talk to him.

There was only one option.

"Gary?" She asked, but there was no answer. She turned in a full circle, trying to pick him out of the crowd, but he was nowhere.

Someone else was though. Her father, making a beeline straight for her. She knew there was no point in running so she put on the happiest face she could muster and walked towards him.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Leafy. Are you excited? You're going to graduate today."

"I know." She threw in a few little hops and jumps for good measure.

Just when she thought he was buying it, Miss Walker came up to them, followed by Josie, Becca and Macy. From the short distance, it was easy for Leaf to see the mark on Josie's face.

"Mr Green?"

"Hello Miss Walker. How are you today?"

Miss Walker smiled, "I'm very well, thank you."

Small talk.

How Leaf hated small talk.

She could never understand why people couldn't just get to the point. All small talk did was prolong the inevitable conversation that was the real reason for the talk.

"Leaf?"

She was broken out of her musings by her dad's question.

"Yes?"

"Is it true?"

Leaf knew what they were talking about, but she decided to play it a bit more.

"Is what true?"

"Did you punch Josie in her face?"

Leaf paused. She could lie. She could say it wasn't her, that someone else had hit the girl. She had a good reputation at the school. Then she may get to turn it back on them, get her revenge, and tell Miss Walker all the things that they had done to her.

But she knew she couldn't. She felt guilty.

"Yes." Her voice was small, and she felt the tears stream down her face again. She could see the smile drop from Miss Walker's face. She hadn't thought Leaf had done it.

"Why, Leaf?"

"Because…" Leaf trailed off. She couldn't say it. She wouldn't be weak. Then Josie would have even more reason to hate her.

"I think these three are not entirely innocent either, Miss Walker."

Professor Oak joined the ever growing group of people, "You know, bullying affects different people different ways. Some people act out straight away, and won't take a bar of it. Others, like Leaf, won't let anyone know. They think that that is what the bully wants. That they want them to give in and it will give them more power. In some cases, it does, which is not good. But it is still important for someone to know, so that the victim doesn't feel completely alone. Then they will act out on other people as well."

Leaf stared at the Professor. How had he known?

She saw Gary move out from behind him. Of course.

He knew everything and would notice everything.

Especially if it was happening to his best friend.

Suddenly, Leaf found her voice.

"They've been insulting my Mum, Miss Walker. For a long time. And they've been scaring me too, on purpose, and they say mean things."

"Why didn't you tell us, Leaf?" Her father asked. His voice was sad.

She didn't answer. Professor Oak had already said everything she felt.

She waited for Miss Walker to say something. She knew she could just as well kiss her Pokémon dream goodbye. She looked at Gary, but he was looking at Miss Walker, a determined look on his face.

"Leaf, I know you won't do this again. And it's your graduation, so there is actually not much I could do anyway." Miss Walker turned and faced the three girls, who had disappeared. Turning back around, now with a small smile on her face she added, "I will talk to their parents as well. They're not going to hurt you any more Leaf."

**Pokémon **

A few weeks on, Leaf knocked on Professor Oak's door. He answered, smiling when he saw her.

"Good morning Leaf. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to see Gary, please."

Professor Oak moved and let her inside.

"You know where his room is."

Gary was whistling to himself as he made his way to his room.

Everything was nearly good again.

Just one thing remained, and he hoped he could fix it soon.

He entered his room, and rushed over when he saw Leaf going through his desk.

"Leaf! I keep telling you, you can't look through my things!"

She pouted, but that was soon replaced by a sad smile, as he was what she was holding.

It was a picture of the two of them, taken after graduation. They were both smiling, happier than they had ever been for a long while.

They hadn't really spoken much after graduation. He had wanted to; especially since tomorrow they wouldn't be seeing each other for a while, when they both would start their journeys.

He sat on his bed, unsure of what to say. She was staring at her lap, her hands fiddling with some hair that had fallen across her face.

"Why didn't you come to me, Leaf?"

"I didn't want to. I didn't think it would get that bad."

"You still should've come. I thought I was your best friend."

She looked up at him, "I though you hated me."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You kept ignoring me, and when you said something you would always insult me."

He grinned and shook his head. He watched her face grow puzzled.

"Because I thought you were ignoring me. I saw one time when Becca put a fake Spinarak in your bag. None of you saw me, but I was there. I thought you didn't trust me enough to tell me, and I wondered what I had done."

"Well, it's not my fault. You should have said something."

"You should have said something to me."

Leaf grinned. "So neither of us should have doubted our friendship?"

He grinned again. "Agreed. Promise to keep in contact when we are journeying?"

"Of course."

They both stood up, and Leaf moved to let herself out.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. Dad's going berserk. He can't believe his 'little girl' is going."

Gary laughed, "Okay, but one more thing. I know we don't really say sorry, but," he paused, "I remember when we were little, and I found out that when people were upset it's nice to give them a hug..." He trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. He could feel a blush rising to his cheeks and he had no idea why.

He moved quickly, giving Leaf a hug, and felt her returning it.

"This is for all the times you were upset."

Then she surprised him, turning her head and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"And that's a promise that our friendship won't ever die."_  
_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

**Please review :) It would really make my day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the song, Never Grow Up, by Taylor Swift.**

**This chapter's in a bit of a different writing style to the last two. I got this from starting to write another story, The Mistakes I've Made. So if you want to check that one out as well, that would be super cool. If not, then no worries, have fun reading this chapter.**

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

Leaf's first battle was special. It defined the rest of her life.

It began with getting her first Pokémon from Professor Oak.

She had been scared for many days. The excitement that she had shared with Gary just yesterday was long gone. As she stood before Professor Oak, her little body quivered with fear.

She was finally doing it.

Beginning her Pokémon journey.

This was the moment she had been waiting for since her mum had passed away.

This was why she had tried to make friends all her life.

So that she would not be lonely.

But she was going to be anyway.

Despite their pact, Leaf knew it was very rare that she and Gary would meet up on their journey.

And Ash, well, he had always had no trouble making friends. He would forget about her soon enough.

What little self-confidence she had, had been taken away by the trio at school.

Professor Oak stood in front of her, ready to begin his speech. Leaf had been the first of the four receiving Pokémon that day to arrive.

"Okay, Leaf. You have a choice of three Pokémon before you. Squirtle, Bulbasure and Charmander. Whichever Pokémon you choose will become your partner, your companion, your friend. Together with them, you will grow and become stronger. You will go through everything together, in your efforts to achieve whatever dream you set out to achieve." The professor paused, and noticed Leaf's face.

It was pale, and her green eyes, usually so vibrant with life, had been dulled. She was staring intensely at the three Pokéballs, as if she were to break the connection, life would end.

His eyes softened, and he took on the grandfather role that was reserved and used only for Gary.

"Is everything okay, Leaf?"

He saw the girl shake her head, and then tears began to pour down her face.

"I can't do this!" She cried, shoulders shaking as she began to sob. "I can't become a trainer. I'll be all alone. I can't trust and make friends with people, how am I supposed to be able to do it with a Pokémon?"

Professor Oak moved over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her return the hug, and he spoke quietly into her ear, "You are wrong, Leaf. I know how strong you can be. Before those girls…" He trailed off, "Before those girls did what they did to you, you were one of the strongest girls I knew. They broke something, but what's broken can be fixed."

He took her face in his hands, and kissed her forehead. "You will begin your journey today. And you will achieve your dreams."

Leaf nodded, and Professor Oak stood up, stretching as he did so.

"Right. So let me tell you a little bit about each Pokémon."

"I know which one I want," she interrupted. There was now a fierce determination in her eyes, and Professor Oak smiled. She would have done her research on each of them. She had decided, and there was no point trying to change her mind.

"Which one would you like, Leaf?" Professor Oak asked, already reaching for a Pokéball. He had a fair idea which one she would want.

"I want Charmander."

This made Professor Oak freeze. He had been certain she would pick the grass-type, Bulbasaur.

"Are you sure, Leaf? Charmander would be the hardest starter to train. It certainly is the most challenging. Please don't pick it just because you think it will be the strongest."

Leaf stepped forward and picked up Charmander's Pokéball herself. "I want Charmander. I want a challenge. I need to prove it to myself, and to everyone else."

"Leaf, you don't have to prove anything to anyone, we all know…"

"Then I need to prove it to myself. You told me to make a decision. To achieve my dreams. I can do that with Charmander."

Professor Oak nodded approvingly.

This was the Leaf he knew.

The Leaf that although had doubts with herself, hid it from everyone else. With a determination that overruled any self-doubts she had.

She could do it.

"Very well. Leaf, that Charmander is now yours. I'd like to give you a Pokédex and some Pokéballs to help you get started on your journey."

She took them off him, and they shook hands.

As she left, he gave her some final parting words.

"Good luck, Leaf. Don't let us down."

_**Pokémon**_

As Leaf exited the Professor's lab, she felt the thin, fragile walls she had built up around her in the lab break down.

She could not do this.

There was no way she could.

These thoughts filled her whole mind, as she travelled the short journey to the edge of Pallet Town.

By the gate, she saw a young boy, and she put on a brave face and smiled at him. He waved at her in return.

Outside, she let her new Charmander out of its ball.

She sat down against a tree and placed her face in her hands.

She did not cry this time. Instead, she tried to fill her mind with happy thoughts. Thoughts that would keep her going.

Leaf thought of her mum, of the Professor, of all the different kinds of Pokémon she had read about. Of travelling, of her father, of Ash and of Gary.

And of Charmander.

She looked up and saw him peering curiously at her. His head was tilted to the side, as if questioning why she was so sad.

Leaf crossed her legs, and began to tell him about herself.

"I'm Leaf. I'm ten years old and today I am beginning my Pokémon journey. You are my Charmander, but I'm not going to control you, I promise. I want you to be my friend."

She held out her hand, and after looking at it for a few seconds the Charmander placed his small claws in her palm.

Leaf smiled, and hope filled her like a balloon full of air.

This was the first step.

No matter how many self-doubts she had, and she was going to have a few, Charmander had accepted her.

Professor Oak had been right. She was never going to be alone.

_**Pokémon**_

"Gramps! Where's Leaf? I thought she would be hear by now." Gary's voice filled the lab, and Professor Oak entered the entrance room, where Gary was standing. He was alone, but outside, many girls and a car were waiting for him after he collected his Pokémon.

"She's already been here, Gary. Quite early too. She's never liked crowds though. I think she wanted to get her Pokémon and leave before it built up."

"Right…" Gary was disappointed. He had hoped he and Leaf could get their first Pokémon together.

"You could probably catch up with her quite quickly."

Gary nodded. He had to, if anything else, to say goodbye and wish her luck.

"Well, what Pokémon did she pick, Gramps?"

"She is now travelling with Charmander."

Gary's reaction was that of Professor Oak's. He thought Leaf would choose the docile Bulbasaur. That would have better suited her temperament.

"Well, I want Squirtle, Gramps."

Professor Oak already had the Pokéball in his hand. "I had a feeling you might say that, Gary."

Gary took the Pokéball from his Gramps and immediately released it.

"Hey there Squirtle. I'm Gary and I'm going to be your trainer. You up for that?"

The Squirtle just nodded and blasted a water gun up into the air.

Gary nodded. This was going to be the most fun of his life.

_**Pokémon**_

Leaf was walking through Route 1, carefully avoiding any Pokémon on the way. She could tell Charmander was itching for a battle, but it was walking along beside her. It was quite obedient, and Leaf wished she reward that. Unfortunately, it had already taken a lot of her courage not to run back to Pallet Town.

"Hey, Leaf!"

She heard the sound of a car from behind her, and turning, she saw Gary being chauffeur driven by a girl, who looked around sixteen.

_Slut,_ Leaf thought to herself.

Gary told the girl to stop beside her and he got out of the car. He looked at Leaf and then at the Charmander beside her. Both were relatively clean and Leaf was not panicking, so he assume she had not battled anything yet.

"You know you're going to have to battle something eventually, right?"

Leaf blushed, Gary always knew what her fears were.

"I know. I just haven't seen any Pokémon yet."

"Bull." He responded, chuckling. "I saw at least five Rattata and three Pidgeys on the way here."

"And you didn't battle them either." She said.

"I had a reason," he protested, "I was trying to catch up to you."

Leaf's blush got deeper. No one had ever actually gone looking for her before.

"Why?"

He smirked, and released his Squirtle. He stood behind it and announced, "I want my first battle to be against you."

Leaf's mouth formed a slight pout. She didn't want her dreams to be crushed so quickly by Gary.

"I don't want to." She managed to get out.

"Aw, Leaf. Don't be such a party pooper. Look, your Charmander is rearing to go. If you don't want to battle, at least let him."

Leaf looked down, and indeed, Charmander and Squirtle were squaring each other up.

She sighed in resignation and stood back, creating a space for a battle field.

Gary's girls had changed into cheerleading uniforms and were grouped behind him. As they began their cheer, Leaf alone saw Gary's face turn into a grimace.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

"Not happy, Gary?"

"Nah, I might have to ditch them," he said in a lowered voice, "Can you imagine going through the whole of Kanto with them?"

Leaf laughed, and then got serious, as she saw Gary do the same.

"Ladies first," he said.

"Alright." Her voice shook, and she swallowed to calm her herself.

"Charmander, let's start this off with an Ember."

"Squirtle, you hit it with a Water Gun."

The two moves collided, but with the water attack having a type advantage, the Ember was easily overpowered.

Leaf gasped, but regained her composure. She would have to think of a new strategy if she wanted to beat Gary.

She could be quite competitive when she wanted to be.

"Squirtle, use another Water Gun."

Leaf told Charmander to dodge, and then fire another Ember.

It did so, but Gary also ordered another Water Gun. Leaf smiled. This was just what she wanted.

The two attacks collided, but Leaf ordered Charmander to stop immediately and a dense steam covered the battle field. Leaf took the opportunity to send Charmander in to directly hit Squirtle with a Scratch attack.

The steam cleared, and Gary realised what had happened. He smiled and complimented Leaf on her tactic, causing her to blush again.

"You're flushed. Let's stop there."

"No. I'm fine," Leaf replied. She wished she could stop blushing. "The Pokémon aren't even tired yet. We'll keep going for a few more attacks."

"You're loss. You'll wish you hadn't said that when you lose." He smirked. "Squirtle, use Tackle!" Squirtle ran forward, and Leaf counterattacked with a Scratch. When he was close enough, Gary ordered a Water Gun, hitting Charmander directly.

He cried out, and so did Leaf.

But she was determined.

This was what she had been waiting for.

To prove herself.

"Charmander! Use Leer!"

"Leer, what will that do?" Gary thought Leaf had gone nuts. The only way to win battles was through physical attacks.

"Good, Charmander. Now use Ember!"

Gary ordered Squirtle to use Water Gun, but Squirtle would not move.

It was frozen in fear of the oncoming attack.

The move hit directly, and Squirtle was thrown backwards by the force.

Leaf grinned and threw her hands up in the air, performing a little happy dance with Charmander.

Gary smiled as well, and congratulated his Squirtle on a good battle.

"You'll be fine, Leaf."

She stopped dancing and smiled at him.

A real, genuine, smile.

She hadn't smiled like that in so long.

"You're going to be strong too, Gary."

"Yeah, the next time we meet, I will beat you."

"Sure you will."

He liked this new, confident Leaf.

But he knew the doubts would come back.

He just hoped he would be there to fix them again.

He had promised her he would always be there for her. He could not break that promise.

"We have to travel separately. We have the same dream." She said, as if reading his thoughts.

"I know, but still. What if we wait for each other sometimes? Just to make sure we don't lose touch."

She nodded. "It's a deal. Thank you Gary."

They shook on it, and Gary turned away, and went back to his car. The girls were already inside.

As they took off, he looked back at the small girl disappearing into the distance.

They would meet again.

He could not go through life not seeing her again.

The joy and motivation she gave him, it was enough to keep him happy though, for now.

_**Pokémon**_

Leaf watched him go as well.

She sighed a sigh of relief.

Gary always knew the right thing to do.

He always helped her in ways he could never possible understand.

Now, for instance, he had given her a dream.

A faith.

A courage.

A determination and will to succeed.

She was going to become a Pokémon Master.

She would earn eight badges and enter the Pokémon League.

Then she would win, and never have any self-doubts or insecurities again.

At least, that is what she wished would happen.

No doubt her journey would take her in many directions.

But she knew where she wanted to end up.

With him again.

Except she would not need to him to protect her then.

Looking down at Charmander they shared a nod, and continued on their way to Pewter City, home of their first challenge.

The Pewter City Gym.

Even the name sounded daunting.

And especially since it was a rock-type gym, and fire-types were weak to that.

Leaf shook her head. It didn't matter.

She had faith in her new Pokémon. And enough faith from everyone she knew to have faith in herself.

Only by trusting in herself could she succeed, and now, she was prepared to do so.

_So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

**And that is it.**

**I'll probably keep this going once I finish the song and just have random one shots of Leaf's journey as she learns things. Because I think this is just a nice way to improve my writing and get more practice at it. **

**So yeah, please review, because then I know how I can get better.**

**Thank you to leafeonchick03 who is reviewed this. :) Thank you so much. This chapter is for you. **

**Have a nice week everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up_

They both remembered the day Leaf became Champion.

It had been a long and gruelling battle, neither side refusing to give an inch. This was not just a Pokémon battle, the trainers were battling each other just as hard.

"Charizard, buddy, come on. I know you can stand up. Just two more seconds."

"Blastoise. Get up there! You can't let her beat us. This is what we trained for."

Just as the referee was about to call a draw, Charizard lifted his head and let out a might roar.

"The victory goes to the challenger, Leaf Green, of Pallet!"

Leaf squealed in excitement. She ran to her friend, Charizard, and embraced him.

"Thank you Charizard. You were absolutely amazing."

She returned him to his Pokéball, and looked up in time to see Gary wipe a tear from his eye, murmuring quietly to his Blastoise.

He walked over to her, and held out his hand. "Congratulations, Leaf. You achieved your dream. You're the new Champion."

Leaf could hear the pain in his voice as he uttered those words.

Yes, it was true. She had achieved her dream, but it was at the expense of Gary's.

"You won because you have such a great bond with your Pokémon. I could only hope to achieve that."

"Gary…"

"No, Leaf. You earnt this. You can take my title."

She was silent. Gary was so upset, yet he was keeping such a brave face. For her. He knew how much this meant to her. Then why did she feel so terrible?

"I don't want it. You can have it."

"Leaf, I don't understand. You beat me."

"But it doesn't mean as much to me as it does to you."

The referee came over. "Excuse me, Miss Green. We need to get you initiated."

"I'm not the Champion," Leaf stated.

"But… Miss G-"

"That's my final decision."

And with that, Leaf walked out. She held her head high, although on the inside, she could not understand what she had just done. She bet Gary could not understand it either.

_**Pokémon**_

"Oi! Leaf, wait up!"

Leaf ignored him, walking faster.

The river was flowing fast beside her. When she heard the sound of a Pokémon being released, she knew she stood no chance of escaping him.

Sure enough, soon Gary was beside her, riding on his Blastoise.

"You want to join me?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"No thanks," she murmured in reply.

"Come on Leafy. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you Gary." The way she looked down at the ground, and refused to look him in the eye proved to him she was lying.

"Bull."

Leaf cracked a smile. "Fine. I am. But you are busy as well."

"Busy doing your job."

"It's not my job. I turned it down."

"I know. Why did you do it?"

Leaf shrugged, and looked to the sky. "It meant more to you than it did to me."

"I know that already. That's not what I'm asking."

His voice was soft, delicate. He really wanted to know, and Leaf had no idea what to tell him.

"You wanted to prove yourself, Leaf. Become known. You had the chance and you turned it down."

"Dreams change, Gary. I guess mine did when I won."

She sat down on the grass. It was slightly damp from the spray of the river, but it did not bother her. Distracted as she was, Leaf took no notice as Gary came to sit next to her, putting an arm around her as he did so.

"What's your dream now, Leaf? You can't wander throughout Kanto for the rest of your life."

A wry smile crossed her face. "I can try though."

He chuckled, "Now tell me."

"I just wanted to prove myself. It wasn't about being the best. In fact, I don't think that was what I ever wanted. Whenever I battled you, and you would win, it didn't worry me."

"Then why did you try to become Champion?"

Leaf was silent for a while before responding, "That's what everyone else was doing. It seemed to be the best way to get where I wanted. But now I've done it… I don't know."

"I think I do."

Leaf leant against him and shut her eyes. "Would you mind telling me? This is tiring."

"You've never wanted to be in the limelight, but you didn't want to be in anyone's shadow either. Everyone's always pitied you because your mum died, and then you were bullied, so you wanted to change that. All the battles we had, you knew they didn't matter. There was only one you needed to win, and then you won it."

"So now I've proved myself to myself, but not to anyone else."

"Right. So that begs the question. Do you want other people to know what you can do?"

"Apparently not."

"Well, when you make up your mind, you know where to find me."

With that, he got up and hopped back on his Blastoise.

Leaf wondered where the arrogant preteen that she first began her journey with went. He had been replaced with a thoughtful, knowing young man. His arrogance was still there, but he could be serious when he wanted to.

Leaf liked that.

They had both matured over their journeys. Leaf was more confident now, in herself and her abilities as a trainer. Gone was the shy girl that had avoided a battle.

In fact, she loved battling. So much so that she had no desire to be couped up on Indigo Plateau waiting for challengers.

As she thought this, Leaf made her decision.

Surely, if people knew she could have been Champion, they would want to battle her. The strongest people would want to battle her, and they would not think her a pushover.

Decision made, Leaf called out her Vaporeon, and followed Gary down the river.

_**Pokémon**_

Crowds had been following Leaf for the past few weeks. News had very quickly spread of her decision to turn down the role of Champion.

But that was the decision Leaf had made. She had chosen to make her win public, and it had to be expected that people would not understand her decision.

But they respected her, and that was all she dreamed of.

"Do you remember when we were young, and we could do whatever we wanted and no one cared?"

Gary was sitting with her in a small coffee shop in Pewter City.

"Yeah, I wish we could go back to those days sometimes."

"Why can't we?"

Gary looked at Leaf strangely. By her face, he could tell she was serious. Her eyes were lit up, and her cheeks looked a little flushed.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"We're still kids, as much as everyone else would like to think. We're only thirteen. Why can't we go out and have fun?"

"Fun at what? We have duties."

"You have duties, I don't," she corrected.

"That's beside the point. What are you getting at Leaf?"

"Let's go into the forest. Explore a little bit. No one's going to be there to stop us. I'm sick of acting like an adult all the time."

She was dead serious, Gary could tell. The more excited she got, the faster she started to talk. And she was talking very fast.

When Leaf was this way, Gary knew there was only one option. Besides, it had been a while since he had seen Leaf happy.

"Fine. Let's do it."

She stood up. "Let's go now. Show the people what their Champions are really like."

So that was how the pair spent their day. They chased Butterfree, ran from Beedril, found a waterfall and swam in it. By the end of it, they both had sore stomachs from laughing, and flushed cheeks from running.

No one had bothered them. It was perfect.

Now the sun was setting, and they had found a cliff overlooking the city. They sat at its edge, in silence.

"I know what I'm going to do now, Gary."

"What's that, Leaf?"

"I want to go to other regions. Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto. They have all kinds of different Pokémon, and their own Leagues."

"But you don't want to be Champion."

"No, I don't. But if they can accept that here in Kanto, they should in others. Just because I don't want to be Champion doesn't mean I can't compete in the Leagues. I just want to be able to meet new Pokémon and become friends with them, until settling down and actually figuring something out."

Gary looked at her. He was happy for Leaf, he really was. But a part of him was sad at her news.

"You will come back won't you? Between regions. You can't leave me behind like that."

She looked at him and she smiled. The wind had messed her hair up, and her cheeks were flushed. Dirt covered her face, but that just made her eyes stand out more. It was weird, but Gary thought she looked the prettiest, and happiest, Gary had ever seen her.

"I could never leave you behind, Gary."

_**Pokémon**_

The sun was setting over the ocean. Leaf and Gary were standing on the dock, preparing for Leaf to depart. Professor Oak stood a little behind them. He had to say goodbye to Leaf as well.

"Leaf, this is for you. It is an updated Pokédex, and contains all of the Johto Pokémon. Good luck on your travels."

He stepped forward and gave Leaf a hug, before stepping back, giving Gary a chance to say goodbye.

The pair stood awkwardly. Stiffly, Leaf hugged Gary, and he hugged her back.

"Don't be gone long."

"I won't be."

"Keep in contact."

"I will."

"I'll miss you."

Leaf felt a tear slide down her face. "You too."

The ship honked as a signal to the passengers it was about to depart.

"I.. I should probably be going." Leaf smiled apologetically, wishing she could have said goodbye to Gary better.

She turned and began to board the ship, tripping on the dock. A pair of hands caught her. She turned around and hugged Gary, unable to contain the rest of her tears.

She felt him wrap his arms around her, and she could feel his fast heartbeat.

"I'm going to miss you, Leaf. I really am."

"I won't go if you keep talking like that."

"Yes you will. You can survive without me. You don't need me to protect you anymore."

They separated, and Leaf wiped her face.

"Thank you, Gary. For everything. I promise I'll come back soon."

This time when she boarded the ship, she did not trip. As it pulled away from the dock, she waved to Gary, watching his grandfather put an arm around his shoulder, as he too, waved.

The two kept waving until the ship was long gone.

"Why does she have to go, Gramps?"

"You know she wants to keep moving, Gary. Would you choose to stop her?"

"I guess not."

"Just keep doing what you're doing here, and let her do her own thing. Live her own life. She'll come back soon, just like she said she would. You two are never apart for long."

"Do I have to be Champion, Gramps?"

"What do you mean, Gary?"

He looked up at Professor Oak. "It's fun, but one day, Leaf and I went into the Viridian Forest. Just like we did when we were little. I miss it."

"You're not going to get a challenger every day, Gary. And, there's always the chance you could get beaten."

"But everyone expects me to be responsible. That's part of the reason Leaf is leaving Kanto."

"Ah," Professor Oak began, "you think if you had never become Champion Leaf wouldn't be leaving. Gary…" He trailed off and embraced his grandson. "I know it's tough, but you have to know that everyone's going to grow up. Some just have to do it sooner than others. Even then, you get adults who are still kids at heart."

Gary nodded, and shrugged his granddad off. "Thanks, Gramps. Come on, we should be going. No point waiting here anymore."

Professor Oak watched Gary walk off towards Pallet Town. It was true, Gary did have to grow up fast, and Professor Oak was sorry that he had to.

But it would all get better. Eventually. Having Leaf with him would have helped, but she needed to do what she had to do. They were both struggling at the moment, but there was one thing he was certain of.

They would always be kids to him.

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple_

_**Pokémon **_

**I have no idea if this makes sense. I am so tired at the moment. I'll just apologize now, but I really felt like writing this. A few more GaryxLeaf moments in this one. **

**Thanks to Zhiarlah who reviewed and to Episodes of Pain who favourite. Also to pants the musical and megadracosaurus who alerted. :) Thank you so much.**

**I changed the title and summary for this, because I've decided to continue it for fun. Even though it's not very popular this helps me come up with plots and scenarios for future stories. **

**Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

"Gramps. How come we haven't heard from Leaf? She said she was going to call."

"I don't know Gary. Why don't you call her?"

"I don't know where she is. The last time she called me she was in Ecruteak City. That was months ago."

Professor Oak sighed. He looked out of the window of the lab's kitchen. Outside he could see some of Leaf's Pokémon in the fields. She seemed to catch a new one at least every couple of weeks, but there had been no word from the girl herself.

She had been travelling in Johto now for a year. The professor figured she must be nearing the end of her travels there. But it was strange, as Gary had said, she hadn't made contact with them for months.

_**Pokémon**_

Leaf frowned in frustration.

Why couldn't she do this? What was she doing wrong?

"You need to train more. Focus. You need to be the very best to defeat me."

"I have trained!" Leaf shouted, tears coming to her eyes. "I've worked hard."

"Then train harder. Work harder. Come back when you are strong."

Leaf returned her Charizard. She turned and walked out the gym, head held high. She would not let Clair see her beaten.

It was a different story as soon as she stepped outside. She could not hold the tears back any longer.

It was the third time she had walked out of that gym, defeated. It was the third time Clair had mocked her.

It was the first time that she had not been able to beat a single of Clair's Pokémon.

Somehow, she was getting worse.

As much as she trained, as much as she worked with her Pokémon, as much as she asked other people for advice, none of it was working.

She walked into the Pokémon Centre, and handed Nurse Joy her Pokémon.

"No luck today?"

Leaf shook her head. "Can I make a phone call?"

Nurse Joy nodded her head. "Of course you can. Follow me."

_**Pokémon**_

"Gramps, someone has to know where she is."

"Of course they would, Gary."

"What if I called all the Nurse Joy's in Johto? One of them would have seen her."

"Do you really want to distract them from their work like that?"

"It's been months, Gramps! How can you not be worried about her?"

Gary slammed his hands on the table. He glared at his grandfather, but Professor Oak held his gaze.

"I know she can look after herself, Gary. Have a little faith in her."

"I've had faith in her since the moment she walked out of this lab, Gramps… I just want to know that she's okay."

His voice became soft, and Professor Oak could see the tears coming to his eyes. He walked over to his grandson and wrapped an arm around him, as he began to cry.

_**Pokémon**_

Leaf waited patiently as the call connected. She prayed that Gary would not be the one to answer. If he saw her like she was now, he would demand for her to come home and to let him protect her again.

Everything she fought for would be lost.

"Hello?"

"Professor Oak."

"Ah, Leaf. It's been so long."

She nodded her head. "I know. Sorry about that."

Professor Oak narrowed his eyes. "Leaf, is everything all right?"

She broke down again. Professor Oak gazed steadily at her through the screen, waiting for her to calm down. Something bad must have happened, he knew, but only she could tell him that.

"No, it's not. I can't do this. I'm stuck and no one can help me."

"Leaf. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

She sniffed a few times, trying to compose herself.

Looking up at the professor, she began, "I can't beat Clair. As much as I try to. I've tried three times now, and I seem to be getting worse. Today I couldn't even defeat one of her Pokémon."

Professor Oak frowned. He knew that Clair was a tough gym leader, but he would have thought Leaf was capable of defeating her.

She had poise, and a calm yet fierce battling style, which rivalled that of Clair's. He put it down to experience on Clair's part, but that did not solve Leaf's problem.

"There are other gym leaders, Leaf. Maybe you should try one of them."

"No!" Leaf cried. "I can't let Clair win. She tells me at the end of every battle that I need to train more, and I do train more, yet she still defeats me. I can't let her think that I am weak. I'm not."

He frowned again. "Why is this so hard for you? I know you can beat her, Leaf."

"I don't know…" she murmured.

"Maybe you need a distraction," Professor Oak suggested. "You know, it has been a while since you called, and I'm guessing you haven't been having fun and games all this time. Let me fetch Gary. You two can talk."

Leaf froze. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She couldn't let him see her like this.

As she bit her lip, Leaf made her decision.

Gary would hate her one way or the other.

If she talked to him, he would be on her for not calling. It was not her fault. She had been training, battling, getting stronger. She had learned to fend for herself in the woods, often going for weeks on end before returning to a Pokémon Centre.

Or, he would hate her for hanging up and not talking to him. For ignoring him, for fending for herself. For not getting him involved in her problems.

Either way, he would hate her for being independent.

For not needing him in her life.

But he was okay, alone in Pallet Town. He told her that he was managing fine without her as well. So what difference would it make if she did not need him?

_**Pokémon**_

"Gary. Leaf's called."

"Leaf's called?"

Gary ran from where he was in the research lab. He needed to see her. To hear that she was okay.

He just needed to hear her voice.

He missed her so much.

The year that she had been gone was painful for him. He had found that his battling skills dropped when she was not there to push him. He had lost the Champion title within two months of her leaving, and had quit battling altogether soon after. Now he was a researcher for his grandfather.

And she had no idea.

"Leaf? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Then her face came on to the screen. It was red and puffy, clear signs that she had been crying.

"Leaf?"

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. I'm tough now." She grinned at him through the screen, and it felt good to see it.

"Why didn't you call, Leaf?" he asked.

She hesitated before she spoke. He saw it.

Drawing in a deep breath, she said, "I kind of… forgot."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes. She had forgotten about him. There was no way she could have done that. "What do you mean, forgot?"

His voice was tight, just holding in the rage that had leapt to his throat.

"I was training."

He tried to speak but he couldn't. He opened his mouth but no words would come out.

"Gary?"

He shook his head, and hung up on her.

She was okay. He tried to tell himself that.

Leaf's okay. She is okay.

But he was not okay.

_**Pokémon**_

Leaf felt the tears come back to her eyes when he hung up on her. She let out a scream.

She was sick of feeling this way.

Gary's okay. He is okay.

But she was not okay.

She had taken a bullet for the both of them.

He would not need to worry about her any longer. She just added stress to his life.

She had been a pain to him since she left. She was off doing the things that he could now only dream of doing. Every time she had called, she told him of the exciting things she was doing, and how much fun she was having.

It would have been so annoying for him to hear.

That's what she told herself.

But in doing what she had just done, she had lost her friend. Her only friend.

She wanted him to be strong, stronger than her. He could still achieve things. She was the stupid one who tried for more glory instead of accepting it when she had the chance.

She had taken the bullet for the both of them, ever since she had defeated him a year ago.

_**Pokémon**_

He understood now.

He had taken a bullet for her.

It was three days after the phone call. Gary sat on his bed, going through all of the photos of his childhood. Leaf was in so many of them.

He lay back on his pillow.

She was okay. That was the main thing. She was okay.

He had to win the title of Champion, so she could live her own dreams. He had to lose contact with her, so she could become more independent. He had to get mad at her, so she could believe he hated her and he would no longer be a distraction in her mind.

"Gary?" Professor Oak stuck his head in the door. "Are you okay?"

Gary felt his body shudder, and start to shake. "No," was all he could say.

"If this is about Leaf…" Professor Oak trailed off. "I don't know what she said to you, but I don't know why you weren't on the first plane over to her."

Then he left.

Gary looked at where he had been standing.

He should be on the first plane to see her? Then that meant… she had told Professor Oak something she had not told him. And that meant…

Leaf was not okay.

He had no time to wait for a plane.

Gary jumped from his bed, and collected his Pokéballs. He released his Pidgeot.

"I hope you're feeling strong today, Pidgeot. I need to get to Johto."

He climbed out of his window and onto the bird Pokémon. He flew out into the field, spotting his grandfather.

"Gramps, I'm going to Johto. Where's Leaf?"

Professor Oak suppressed a smile. "From what I could tell, she's at Blackthorn City."

Gary took off. "Thanks Gramps!"

_**Pokémon**_

Leaf walked into the gym.

It was three days later.

She had trained harder than ever before. She knew how to beat Clair now.

Gary would help her.

She had to prove that that phone call had not been in vain. That she had made the right decision. His hatred for her fuelled her determination and desire to win.

Leaf walked into the gym calm. Clair followed her, going to stand at her side of the field.

She grinned. "I'm back. And I'm going to beat you."

"Big words for someone who has already tried that three times already. You haven't changed a bit. What a shame. I'll only need one Pokémon to do this. Dragonair!"

Leaf grinned back at her. "You really think I haven't changed? How cocky you are getting, Clair. I guess I'll just have to prove it to you then."

"Leaf?"

Leaf froze. She saw Clair look over Leaf's shoulder. Slowly, Leaf turned around.

There was Gary.

This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to leave. That was what she was going to use to win.

But if he was here...

"Gary, you shouldn't be here."

"Bull. You need me here, Leafy."

Leaf shook her head. "I don't need you. I told you that."

That's what she had convinced herself.

Gary moved to sit in one of the benches surrounding the field.

"You're wrong. You're just being too stubborn to realise it. You really thought you would shake me off as easily as that? I'm not stupid. I can put the pieces together."

Damn.

"But, if you don't want to admit it, then I don't think there's any problem me watching your battle."

Leaf gritted her teeth. Two could play at that game.

"Fine, you can watch. You'll see." She turned back to Clair. "Let's do this."

She didn't want Gary to leave. She wanted him to watch her battle. She wanted him to see she was independent – that she really didn't need him. It would be for the better.

Leaf battled harder than she had ever battled before.

"Charizard! Flamethrower!"

"Dragonair! Hyper beam!"

The two attacks collided, smoke covering the field.

When it cleared, there was only one Pokémon left standing.

"Dragonair is unable to battle. The victory goes to the challenger, Leaf Green of Pallet."

Leaf was puffing. Sweat was dripping down her face. She felt the corner of her mouth twitch.

She realised something then. Something she had been too stubborn to admit.

Gary had come to watch her.

Because he cared for her.

He didn't hate her.

He never would.

_**Pokémon**_

That night, Leaf and Gary were in the Pokémon Centre, waiting for Leaf's Pokémon to be healed.

"Why did you want me to hate you, Leaf?"

She shrugged, staring at the ground. "I was so miserable. I only wanted for you to be happy. I thought I was making you sad."

"Leafy, you know you could never make me sad, right?"

She chuckled, "Obviously not."

He hugged her, and she fell into the embrace, taking in his smell, the way she fit so snuggly into his chest, everything.

"Don't try that again, okay? It pained me to know that you were completely okay without me… at first anyway. But then I was fine with the fact you were okay. Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"I was happy that you were okay, because I thought that I was the one that was making you unhappy in the first place. That's what you made me think. Then I was unhappy again because I had lost you. It was a cruel cycle."

"I won't do it again, I promise."

He nodded, and on an impulse, kissed her hair.

She pulled back abruptly, and he thought he had done something wrong.

"I'm going to go and check on my Pokémon," she said.

She stood and walked away. The smile that was on her face was only meant for her.

Growing up was hard. But with Gary, maybe it would never be that bad.

_Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

_**Pokémon**_

**Thus concludes the 'Never Grow Up' portion of this story. **

**I still don't trust myself to write kiss scenes, and I still am trying to avoid clichés although it is really, really hard. **

**I'll write more chapters with various oneshots. Some will be when they are older, some will be when they are little kids. I'll let you know though before each how old they are. And I'll also put a quote or song lyric or something like that at the beginning and end of each which will kind of describe the two main points the chapter had. I'll keep all oneshots canon with each other, so Leaf's mother will still have died, these events still will have occurred etc. **

**Now I am in a really Leafgreenshipping mood so the next update will probably involve some cute fluffy moments. **

**Thank you to AquaStarlight and fawkespower123 for alerting this.**

**Thank you to LittleSpade, Louricam The Manga Freak, Midnight-Dawn-Morning-Star, Megadracosaurus and Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06 for putting this story on their favourites.**

**And a big thank you to Megadracosaurus, AquaStarlight, Louricam The Manga Freak and WeirdHanz for reviewing. They meant so much to me. I'm sorry this update took so long to come. Thank you for your patience. **

**Cheers guys :)**


End file.
